


There's Always a Woman

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Dungeons & Dragons [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I based the first part of this campaign the first part of the adventure zone, it was a good way to get new people into the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Kamariah fancies herself to be an aloof rogue, uncaring about the troubles of others, happy to do any job so long as the money's good. The fact that she's put herself in multiple instances of life threatening danger just because it would disappoint a pretty woman if she didn't isn't really helping that image.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bit of stuff a while ago for my friend thepineapplecat, and I've decided to upload it here. Hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff that occurred after the first part of our campaign, that was pretty much the first part of the Adventure Zone.

Kamariah would have liked to say that she took the job because the money was good, and she was heading through the town they were going to deliver the supplies to anyway. It would have been better for her image. A cool, collected rogue, happy to do any work so long as there was profit in it. Certainly, it would have sounded a lot better than doing it because a pretty woman asked her too.

That was really all it took. A tall, older woman with white hair and scars on her face asked her to do a job, and she didn't need to hear the details. Didn't need to know if the rest of her new companions would be going with her. Any excuse she could use to get closer to this woman and flirt hopelessly with her would be enough. So being stupidly horny at the sight of a mature woman who had been somewhat friendly towards her had been enough to get her to march into a cave full of bloodthirsty goblins, fight an evil wizard and his giant spider, and chase after a flaming dwarf who possessed enough power to reduce an entire town to black glass. All because she didn't want to disappoint someone who hadn't even shared her name yet.

So here she was, hunted by an evil empire, on lock-down in a dead-end town, seemingly on the verge of being conscripted into an organization that would put her in similar situations again, possibly without pay, and she didn't mind, because this older woman with scars across her face, and white hair tied back in a pony tail, had finally agreed to share her name.

“Cassidy. Cassidy Bluejeans.” There was a grin on her face, small and devious, and Kamariah felt their legs brush together as the older woman moved closer to her and knocked back her drink. “So, I think it's my turn to ask a question now. Why the hell are didn't you bail out of this thing at some point? I didn't exactly hire you expecting this level of commitment.” She stared at the table, fiddling with the glass in front of her, trying to think of a better reason to give than the fact that she was just incredibly gay for her.

“It seemed like the right thing to do. Plus, I couldn't think of any other way I was gonna get paid for my work, yeah? Don't like not getting paid.” She yelped when she felt a hand rest on her thigh, her tail starting to wag involuntarily as it was given a gentle squeeze.

“I was hoping that maybe there was something else keeping you here,” Cassidy purred, leaning closer to her ear. “Maybe I've just been imagining the way you've been staring at me this whole time.” Kamariah shook her head quickly, feeling her cheeks start to flush as the older woman chuckled, deep and raspy. She hated how bad she was at this. The fact that she became a total mess the instant a woman started flirting back with her wasn't all that helpful when it came to getting laid.

“I mean, uh, there might be other things.” She tried to calm down, desperate not to embarrass herself even more, when she saw Cassidy lick her bottom lip, tongue slowly dragging across it. “You're so pretty,” she whispered, and her face burned red at the realisation that she'd said that out loud. She turned away, spotting Aari curl his wings round his sides as he entered the bar, walking over to the dwarven bard at the other end of it. She heard the older woman chuckle, and swore at herself internally for completely blowing her chances, when she felt a strong, rough hand grip her face, turning her to Cassidy, who was suddenly inches away from her.

Kamariah felt her breath catch in her throat, unable to say anything, as the older woman closed the distance between them, and kissed her gently on the lips. She felt her entire body heat up, confused about what to do, before she relaxed into it, closing her eyes and moaning softly as a tongue brushed over her lips, opening her mouth and pushing her own out to meet it. She felt her tail start to wag furiously as another hand gripped the side of her body and squeezed it tight. She couldn't tell how long the kiss lasted, couldn't focus on anything other than the feel of this older woman pushing against her, but eventually it ended, and she opened her eyes to see Cassidy breathing heavily in front of her, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and smirking.

“So, is that one of the things that was keeping you around?” Kamariah nodded, unable to form any words, still staring at the older woman's lips as her tongue ran across them. “Good. Now, I've got to talk to our friends at the bar, but maybe we can pick this up again later? Maybe somewhere more private?” Kamariah stared as Cassidy stood up and moved behind her, letting out a yelp as she felt teeth gently bite the end of her ears, a fresh wave of heat crashing through her body. She turned to look at the woman towering over her, trying to control herself enough to get out a sentence.

“Yes,” she whimpered, and Cassidy laughed, dragging a finger over her lips and walking off to the bar. Kamariah watched her go, staring at her backside and trying to grasp what had just happened. She wasn't sure why she'd caught the eye of the older woman, or why she'd kept it though every awkward attempt at flirting, but she wasn't going to complain. Not with a woman like that to keep her company.


End file.
